Ion Fortuna
Byakko (ビャッコ "白虎" Byakko) / Ion Fortuna (イオン フォルトゥナ Ion Forutuna): appears as the ally/mascot of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! who appeared in the first time in episode 13, he was also the oldest and the only male of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. He was Esther's familiar who is represented the White Tiger of the West, and he is the character and his alternate version of "Trinity Blood". As Byakko, he was a white tiger-like Shikigami-Fairy and one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, his sentences is "~ Aki" ("~ Autumn" in English dub), he known as the "Shikigami of Autumn" (秋の式神 Aki no Shikigami) and his Supernatural Element is Metal and represented Bravery. Her Choukoujin Form in the second movie is "Aki Byakko" (アキ ビャッコ "秋白虎" Aki Byakko). Appearance: As his civilian form despite being 19 years old, he appears to be a cheerful young teenage boy which often mistaken as a girl, Ion had short blonde hair and red eyes. Ion wear an Arabian-style loose robes with black color. He wear also the commoner Terran robes. He had a white tiger-like birthmark on his chest, sign that he is the Shikigami-Fairy. In the Nara University School, he wore a white shirt with a beige v-neck sweater, a black bow tie around of his beck, white pants, black shoes, and a white shirt. In the summer season, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt, a white pants and shoes. In the "Okinawa Arc", he wear a white armor composed of a white cuirass, the white faulds bands the waist and hips attached to cuirass. Two white claws-like pauldrons cover the shoulders and thus white boots. As Byakko, he look like as an armored white tiger. His legs are equipped with metal cuisses, his arms equipped with metallic spaulders and gauntlets, and he gain long metallic claws. His body had a metal cuirass with a scabbard still attached on his back, while the white tiger tail with a big bell attached appeared, his head gain also white tiger ears with a metal helmet, and red eyes turned into purple. A rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of his neck and keep his two-handed sword on his mouth. His appearance is based on the White Tiger of the West and a knight. As his Hybrid-form, he had long metallic claws, a white tiger tail with a big bell attached. He had white tiger ears with the metallic helmet appeared on his head. As Aki Byakko, he was no longer to be an armored white tiger as his whole armor was gone. His legs are covered with autumn leaves, his arms equipped with silver scales and gauntlets, but keeping long metallic claws. His body had covered with metal spikes from his spine and a scabbard still attached on his back, and keeping a white tiger tail with a big bell attached, he keeps only white tiger ears, and purple eyes. A rope in the shape of a knot around of his neck and keep his two-handed sword on his mouth. When he activate his Metallic Arms in his human form or hybrid-form, his arms was strengthened that ripped his sleeves, leaving his bare arms exposed, and muscled. Subsequently his arms turned into metallic, his both arms are turned into tiger-like arms and gain silver claws, his red eyes turned into purple eyes. As Byakko when he activate his Metallic Arms, his metallic spaulders and gauntlets from his arms were broken, muscled and turned into metallic. Personality: Despite Ion is a bit impulsive, crybaby and naive, he is very careful and attentive towards Esther since he was loving her after changing his mind about the Terrans as he had great prejudices in the past. Ion can be innocent, gentle and affectionate towards his friends, but he had a Yandere-like personality due of his timid but obsessive love towards Esther. Being very much in love with Esther and often obsessive with her, Ion is very loyal, protective and ready to protect Esther everything at the cost of his life. He was very jealous of Abel for his loving relationship with Esther, who had to be involved in a love triangle. Ion hates when the other men who are close to Esther while they were trying to approach her, his eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow, he can even exhibit a knife as if he threatens to kill them, giving the dark side in him. If they dare to harmed or insulting Esther, Ion will become darker and may become very violent and unstable who does not hesitate to kill anyone who hurts her, but only Esther can stop and reason him. He vowed that if Esther dies, he will commit suicide to die beside her and accompanied in death. In the episode 31, animated by his rage against Abel because he believes he stole him from Esther, he becomes hysterical, even going to kill him and acts out of love, but is stopped and slapped by Hermione when she realized that she had the same similarity with him in the past when she wanted to kill Juliet believed to have stolen Esther. Faced with the incredible insistence, Ion confesses to Abel that he sincerely loves Esther. When Esther is unable to confess her love of one of them, Ion will eventually understand and must accept, and even reconcile with Abel. Originally, Ion is unable to see spirits and hates things relating to youkai and mediums until he was mudered by Cain after Mary has been kidnapped by Aion. Despite Ion is a Methuselah, he become a Shikigami-Fairy after he dies from the murder and be merged with the Mugen Furyoku, which reincarnated him into Byakko. It is nevertheless shocked to learn that he is himself a Shikigami-Fairy and can see spirits. Only when he was Byakko or in his hybrid-form, he times exhibits other examples of his feline behavior such as craving to eat fish, he is very fond of hugs, cuddles and playing with other cats, such as Davi, Makoto's fairy partner. It sometimes happens that he starts to purr when he shows his affection towards someone or even when he sleeping, he can also meow. He can easily get distracted when he plays and hunt mice and so the bells. History: Past: Ion Fortuna is a noble Methuselah and the Earl of Memphis. Directly under the Empress's orders, he served as a royal messenger between the Empire and the Vatican. He will then be responsible for delivering an important message to Dame Caterina but during his mission the encounter building is attacked and Ion is wounded by Tres who protected Caterina. From then on he no longer trusts humans, moreover a search is launched against him by the Vatican. He is helped by his partner, Radu, but is found by Esther and Abel, the latter is not to capture or kill him but to bring him back to Caterina so that he delivers his message because the members of the " AX had understood that the attack was a terrorist attack that did not concern him in any way. He has no trust in humans that he calls them "Terrans" but is found, despite him, escorted by Abel and Esther until his mission is completed. At the beginning, not very happy with this idea, he will learn to trust them and to appreciate them. He will even fall in love with Esther and refuse to harm him even if it should cost him the life. He learns from Radu that the attack made during the meeting was meant to have him killed and that he was the instigator. Indeed, Radu is a traitor as he is part of the rebels and even come to help with the organization of the Rozenkreuz. Ion is collapsed by this revelation and will still try to reason his friend but without success. His mission accomplished is again escorted to the Empire by the two members who must give the reply of Catherina to the Empress but arrived at him Ion discovers with horror the house of his grandmother ravaged by monsters who attacked with axes he arrives unfortunately too late and discovers the body of his grandmother bathed in blood. He defended himself against the hideous creatures, but after the battle he emerged from the house in flames, and the royal guard arrested and accused him of high treason against the Empire. According to them, Ion would have killed his grandmother and set fire to the house to hide his misdeeds. Ion still succeeded in escaping and took refuge, thanks to Abel, in Astaroshe who believes all the facts told decide to help him. Later, when accompanied by Esther, he went to visit a merchant who is actually Seth Nightroad, Abel's younger sister, who may have had something to do with this affair, he discovers the sacked house and the body of the old man almost without life. During the battle, Esther is grievously wounded but Seth met a few minutes earlier. They come to help and practice first aid to save her. She also takes them to her home and reflects on what he has learned. According to the words of the old man the Empress is in danger he will decide to do everything possible so that the treaty of peace is signed between the Vatican and the Empire. He will also help his new friends stay alive in an Empire where a traitor is hidden everywhere. After Esther is recovering from injuries, Ion encounters a still-living Radu, who taunts Ion by mentioning that Esther's family was murdered by a Methuselah and that she may not be sincere in her friendliness toward Ion. Before Radu can continue, Abel and Astharoshe arrive and chase Radu off. Later in evening, Ion confronts Esther about her past before leaving to found Radu. Ion contemplates his feelings for Esther, before heading to the Duchess Fortuna's funeral procession. He recklessly tries to kill Radu, but is easily defeated. As Radu moves to deal a killing blow to Ion, he unexpectedly stops himself and inform Ion that the Rosenkreuz Orden is behind everything. Esther arrives and tries to help but is knocked out, Esther is taken into custody along with Ion. At the palace, Esther and Ion are locked in a cell together, make amends with each other, before Radu arrives and is revealed to have been dead by Dietrich. It was revealed that he had been using Radu's body as a puppet under his control. Before leaving, Dietrich as Radu shoot Ion with a bullet that sends him into a blood lust and then toss Esther a silver sword, intending for the two to kill each other. Ion begs Esther to kill him before he loses control of himself, but she refuses to do. Esther offers her blood to Ion, but he stops himself from feeding on her blood, stabs himself with the sword. Ion moves to kill himself to protect Esther. However, before he can deal the blow, Abel arrives, shoots the sword from his hand and releases the two, showing that he has an antidote for Ion. When Esther, Ion, and Astharoshe confront Sir Süleyman about his traitorous actions, Empress Vradica who is actually Seth herself makes an appearance alongside the Duchess Fortuna, who had not died. Later elsewhere, Abel is joined by Ion, quietly leaves to continue his quest to locate Cain and destroy him at all costs. Death and Reincarnation: 6 months before the series starts in which the villa was burned and the inhabitants were attacked by a group of Kamaitachis, just after Esther's older half-sister has been kidnapped, Ion attempts to intercept and stopped Cain who had just taken Rosette's appearance to try to avoid suspicions. But he is however to be killed by shots. As a result, Esther will eventually believe that it was Rosette who killed him. A few hours later, Ion's dead body had merged with the energy of the Mugen Furyoku et being reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, better known as Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn. Becoming Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn: Just after being reincarnated, he will eventually meet Inaba: the Shikigami of Brightness who actually Astharoshe that she too was assassinated by Cain. Then Ion will go in search of Esther and find her to prove the truth of this incident. He appears for the first time in episode 13 as Byakko when Hermione had just faced a Gashadokuro as she come to rescued Tybalt who has been kidnapped by Cain, he used his Cutting Steel Blade to saver her. But due of her fear of cats as Byakko is a white tiger, Hermione run away in panic. Later in the same episode, when the situation goes wrong with Hermione who has just faced Cain in an attempt to save Tybalt, but finds herself seriously injured while losing her transformation as a Shikigami-Fairy, Byakko attacked Cain by behind which stopped his telekinesis power and saved Tybalt by cutting the tentacles. Cain recognizes him as he can see him as his Shikigami-Fairy. While Cure Susanoo, Mangetsu Tsukiyomi, Kirin and Seiryu are trying to attacked Cain, he managed to stolen the Yata Mirror from Mangetsu Tsukiyomi and disappeared. As Byakko was a Shikigami-Fairy and also one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto, Seiryu proposed Byakko to join them, but he refused and wanted to find his missing friend, Esther. Byakko disappeared while running and jumped over the roofs of the houses. Sealed the Pact and Becoming Esther's Familiar: TBA Relationships: Fortuna Family: Mirka Fortuna: His grandmother and a Methuselah, despite her appearance look like as a young woman. Ion had only his grandmother in the Fortuna family. Love Interest: Esther Blanchett: Since his meet with Esther, has no trust in humans that he calls them "Terrans". However after being betrayed by Radu, he change his mind about the Terrans. Afterwards he fall in love with Esther. Although Esther did not pay attention to her feelings, Ion's love for Esther turns him into obsession, and it may happen that Ion become downright scary and dangerous who softens himself at the touch of Esther, while remaining disagreeable especially the other men who get close to Esther. Friends: Abel Nightroad: Ion knew Abel for a long time, and he even had to travel with him in order to find Cain to destroy him definitely. However, as he and Abel are both in love with Esther despite she was unaware of their feelings, Ion is starting to show his dark side over Esther loving Abel rather than him. With his patience and mental stability waning, Ion grows darker by blaming Abel for taking Esther away from him. Embittered and jealous, he attacks Abel before being slapped by Hermione. The two men reconcile their differences slightly and accepted. Dabyi: Ion likes to play with Dabyi and befriends her quickly. However, as Dabyi was an ordinary fairy, she is unable to see him as his Shikigami-Fairy form until the episode 37 after gained her ability to see spirits and supernatural monsters, can now see him as Byakko. Hermione De Borromeo/Suzaku: Although Hermione was afraid of him as Byakko because of his feline appearance, and considered him as a coward for letting Esther suffer, Hermione respects him and speaks politely with him. In the episode 31 Ion was involved in the love triangle between him, Esther and Abel, Abilities / Powers: Summoning Esther used her Summoning Smartphone, she can summoning Byakko and bring him out from her Summoning Smartphone after she says "Descending God Summoning!" (降神 召喚 Kōjin Shōkan!)" and draws a kanji "金 (Kin)" on the screen, a white seal with the kanji arise with the metal shards are appeared from the ground and Byakko appears out of the metal shards. Transformation Ion can be transformed into a Shikigami-Fairy with his own will. Into the transformation sequence with the metal motif as background, Ion draws with his fingers a pentagram and the kanji "金 (Kin)", while the white seal appears under from Ion, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, his legs become the white tiger legs are equipped with metal cuisses attached, while his arms turned into white tiger arms equipped with metalic spaulders and gauntlets, and he gain long metallic claws. His body turned into a white tiger body with a metal cuirass with a scabbard still attached on his back, while the white tiger tail with a big bell attached appeared, his head turned into a white tiger head and gain also white tiger ears with a metal helmet, and red eyes turned into purple. Finally, a rope in the shape of a knot appeared around of his neck and keep his two-handed sword on his mouth, he transformed into Byakko: The Shikigami of Autumn and the transformation sequence is complete. His appearance is based on the White Tiger of the West and a knight. Hybrid-Form As his hybrid-form, Ion drawing with his fingers a pentagram, while the white seal appears under from Ion, and the transformation sequence begins. At first, he gain long metallic claws while his white tiger tail with a big bell attached appeared. Then, white tiger ears with the metallic helmet appeared and the transformation sequence is complete. Attacks: Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword (騎士の符号: 虎鉄剣 Kishi no Fugō: Kotetsuken) - Byakko gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword to formed a white tiger-like aura, then send it towards his target. White Claw (白爪 Shirotsume) - His claws lengthen that will take the bright white color, then rushed to attacked his target. Autumn Leaves Armor (秋葉鎧 Akiba Yoroi) - His knight armor turned into the autumn leaves-like armor to protected himself. Cutting Steel Blade (斬鋼刃 Zankōha) - Byakko gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his sword will grow into a large steel blade. He rushed towards his target and slash it in two. Heavy Metal Grinding (重金属研削 Jūkinzoku Kensaku) - Byakko's arms grow and become muscular by taking on the metallic appearance that allows to crush and destroy everything in his path. Royal Knight Code: Divine Tiger Blade (王室騎士の符号: 神虎刃 Ōshitsu Kishi no Fugō: Shinkoha) - The combined attack with Cure Sakuya. At first, Cure Sakuya send three amulet papers to create three light tigers and being around of Byakko. Then Byakko gathered the energy of the Mugen Furyoku into his two-handed sword, which will eventually grow and become luminous. Then dashed with the three light tigers towards the target, after the three firsts have sliced the target to each of them, it's finally Byakko who sliced his target in two, leaving behind of him the white cherry petals that provoked a light explosion. Metal Supernatural Element: Metallic Arms (金属の腕 Kinzoku no Ude) - His main ability from Metal Supernatural Element. When he activate his Metallic Arms only his human form or hybrid-form, his arms was strengthened that ripped his sleeves, leaving his bare arms exposed, and muscled. Subsequently his arms turned into metallic, his both arms are turned into tiger-like arms and gain silver claws, his red eyes turned into purple eyes. He can now eaten metals to make him more powerful. If an enemy tries to attack him, he protected himself with his Metallic Arms and the enemy received damage. Abilities/Statistics: Attack: / 10 - Defense: '''/ 10 - '''Speed: 10 / 10 - Stamina: / 10 - Agility: / 10 - Technique: / 10 - Intelligence: 5 / 10 - Strategy: / 10 - Teamwork: /10 - Passion: / 10 - Profile: Life-Long Dream: '''To live alongside with Esther and make her as his wife one day. '''Goal(s): '''To be able protecting Esther. '''Like(s): '''Esther Blanchett (his love interest). Eating fish. Hugs and cuddles. Cats. '''Dislike(s): '''Dirty stories. Perverts. Those who harmed or insulting Esther. Men (including Abel Nightroad) who get close to Esther. Things relating to youkai and mediums (Initially, before his reincarnation as Byakko). '''Habit(s): '''Acted as a Yandere when men get close to Esther. Being obsessive towards Esther. '''Hobbies: Playing and hunt mice and tiny bells (only when he was Byakko). Playing with cats. Studying in the Nara University School. Fear(s): '''To losing Esther or to let her die. Make others suffer. Etymology: '''Fortuna (フォルトゥナ) – In Roman Mythology, Fortuna means from "Good Luck" and come from the goddess of fortune. Ion (イオン) – In the Romanian language, Ion which is equivalent to the English name of "John" and has the same etymology as "Jon", tracing back with the Hebrew name of "Johanan" Ion can also be a surname in Romanian. Byakko (ビャッコ "白虎") – Byakko meaning "White Tiger" in Japanese. It was the one of the Four Holy Beasts in Chinese Mythology, it is represented the West and the Autumn Season. It is known as "Bái Hǔ" in Chinese. Nickname: Shikigami of Autumn (秋の式神 Aki no Shikigami) - Ion/Byakko's title. Because he is the incarnation of metal and the autumn season as he is one of the Holy Beasts of Kyoto. Songs: Ion's voice actor, Minagawa Junko, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Ohara Sayaka who voices Hermione De Borromeo Chiba Saeko who voices Azmaria Hendric, Watanabe Akeno, who voices Jo Carpenter, and Fukuen Misato who voices Kurono Kurumu. Singles * White Tiger of the West * Innocent Autumn Duets * Five Elements (Along with Chiba Saeko, Watanabe Akeno, Minagawa Junko and Fukuen Misato) * Land Autumn (Along with Noto Mamiko) * Little Cat, Big Cat (Along with Uchiyama Yumi) Trivia: *In the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! series, unlike his original counterpart from Trinity Blood whose his birthday is unknown or never existed but his birth year is actually 3045 AD, his birthday is October 21th, revealed that his Zodiac sign is Libra. *As a Shikigami-Fairy, his appearance is based of the "White Tiger of the West" in the Chinese mythology, his name Byakko sharing with the same name in Japanese and he was incarnated by the Autumn season. *Note that Byakko's name meaning also "White Fox" (白狐), but he is represented by a white tiger. *Byakko/Ion is the first white fairy/mascot to used metal. *He is the first to being a white tiger-like fairy. *In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, Ion's outfit is inspired on a knight and also as Byakko. *He is the first fairy to have relatives instead parents, he had only his grandmother. *In English dub, his voice actor, Aaron Dismuke is known for voiced Alphonse Elric from Full Metal Alchemist and Ion Fortuna in Trinity Blood, but due his voice maturing, it's Maxey Whitehead who replace him into Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood who voiced also Antonio in Romeo x Juliet. *His seiyuu, Minagawa Junko had also voiced with Yun from Akatsuki no Yona, and also Julio/Pikario from Kirakira PreCure a la Mode. *In Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, Ion's outfit is based on a knight. *Ion was the second to have an androgynous appearance that confused him with a girl, the first was Toboe from Bones Pretty Cure!. *He is the first fairy to have a Yandere-like personality. *The Autumn Leaves Armor from Byakko is similar of the Spring Armor from Seiryu. *'The Parallel Ion' shares some similarities and differences with the Original Ion from "Trinity Blood" in Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: *''Unlike to the Original Ion's birthday is unknown or never existed but his birth year is actually 3045 AD, the Parallel Ion's birthday was revealed (October 21th).'' *''Although they shared some personality traits, the Parallel Ion acted more as a Yandere and have a obsessive love for Esther.'' *''The Original Ion is a while the Parallel Ion is also a Methuselah, but becoming a Shikigami-Fairy after reincarnation.'' *''Only'' the Parallel Ion wore a white knight armor during battles. Gallery: Chara profile: Ion Fortuna aka Byakko.png|Ion Fortuna / Byakko: the Shikigami of Autumn (Trinity Blood) Ion Fortuna.png|Ion Fortuna (Civilian form) Byakko.png|Byakko School Uniforms: Ion Fortuna (School uniform).png|Ion Fortuna in his school uniform. Other Pictures: Ion's glare.jpg|Ion's glare Polls: Attacks What is your favorite Ion Fortuna/Byakko's attack? Knight Code: Iron Tiger Sword White Claw Autumn Leaves Armor Cutting Steel Blade Heavy Metal Grinding Royal Knight Code: Divine Tiger Blade Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Origins Arc Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters